elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
A Scholar's Guide to Nymphs
A Scholar's Guide to Nymphs – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall; autorem jej jest Vondham Barres. Opisuje ona nimfy. Treść Oryginał= A Scholar's Guide to Nymphs by Vondham Barres I grew up a scholar, an ascetic devoted to knowledge, with eyes that saw beauty in a fascinating passage in a dusty tome, love in the candle that allowed me to study on starless nights, passion in a well-reasoned argument of a long dead issue. I was a student who never graduated and was never expelled. Though I am not defending myself, I should further define myself. I am not what you would call a prude. In fact, I can speak of subjects in a detached way that would make the most debauched strumpet in Skyhawk blush with discovered modesty. I wrote an essay on the House of Dibella as a scholar should, analysing the cult of beauty and physical relations as one might study crop rotation or the digestive system of an Orc. The acquaintances of mine who were inclined to wink and giggle I tolerated, but barely. With all that said, the reader will understand that when I decided to study the language of the nymphs in order to study their character and culture, it was not a decision I made on account of prurience or lust. Scholars have historically neglected the nymph as a subject worthy of research, and this neglect I attribute to prejudice. The sages with whom I have spoken on the subject have eloquently and intelligently formed sentences which, boiled down, can be translated as: "Nymphs look like beautiful, naked women who skip along tra-la-la and like to have indisciminate sex. What could they have to say that would be of any interest?" So here I was faced with the most daunting of projects—to study and research a species unstudied is a potentially rewarding challenge. If the subject was unstudied because the scientific community had deemed it beneath interest, a potentially rewarding but decidedly frustrating challenge. If I spent months in serious study of their language and culture and additional time in their company, and discovered nothing more than that the common prejudice is correct, the term "laughing stock" would not do me justice. So, excited and nervous for reasons unrelated to the notoriously promiscuous behavior of my subjects, I began my studies. I mastered the language, a melodious tongue that sounds like wild elf and faerie but share no vocabulary with them. I studied the lore, and found it to be on the whole, little more than pornography and crude conjecture. I next had to find a nymph. From my centralized location in the Imperial City, I found it easy to send word around to several wellknown temples and guilds devoted to study in all the provinces. Not all replies back were serious in nature, but one, from the School of Julianos in Sentinel helped me considerably. To Magister Oitos and his disciples, I here offer my sincere gratitude. Nymphs are extremely shy creatures, no matter what the more obscene stories will tell you. No one who I've spoken with has had one seek him or her out. Thus to speak with a nymph requires energy and patience. Out of courtesy for her privacy, I will not here give the location of the little grotto off the coast of Hammerfell, where I found the nymph. It took three months of patient waiting, leaving presents where I knew the nymph would be, before the nymph stood still at my approach. I remember I was carrying a bouquet of purple and white tetias, and she looked at them and then at me, and smiled. The effect of her smile was truly magical, I'm convinced. Her body was, of course, perfect; her face lovely and serene; her hair like silk flame. But until she smiled, she was beautiful in the abstract, a perfect statue by a master. The smile made her approachable and, thus, terrifying. "For you," I said, attempting my first utterance of Nymph to a real nymph. Her smile grew into a grin which became a giggle and then a laugh. The reader has doubtless heard of the silver laughter of the elves. The nymph's laugh is earthy and spontaneous, and very ... suggestive. "And what do you want from me in return, mortal?" she asked. "I am," There is no, I should say, known word in the Nymph language for scholar, "I am a man who likes to learn things. I want to learn things about you." And I did. Nymphs are the wisest, most wonderful creatures in Tamriel. My nymph, her name is Ayalea (a poor phonetic transcription of a word that sounds more like a light wind blowing through a small crack in a hollow chamber) and she knows more about the behavior and varieties of the deep woodland creatures than the greatest wood elf scholar I ever met. She taught me of flowers and ghosts and creatures too fast and timid to have ever been seen by man. Ayalea taught me how to learn for the very first time. How to open my mind to all of the possibilities of life and how to use that knowledge, not just to hold in my cramped brain like a dragon's horde. If you ever meet a nymph, speak to her. ---- Editor's note: the writer Vondham Barres is no longer a scholar at the Imperial University. He deposited this manuscript and disappeared from the civilized world. His current whereabouts are unknown. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Przewodnik Uczonego po Nimfach Autorstwa Vondhama Barresa Wyrosłem na uczonego, ascetycznie oddanego wiedzy, z oczyma co postrzegły piękno w fascynującej wzmiance w zakurzonym tomiszczu, miłością do świecy umożliwiającej mi naukę w bezgwiezdne noce, pasją do rozsądnej kłótni nad dawno już martwymi tematami, byłem studentem, który nigdy nie otrzymał dyplomu i którego nigdy nie odrzucono. Choć nie bronię siebie, powinienem dalej się zdefiniować, nie jestem tym, którego mógłbyś nazwać pruderyjnym. Po prawdzie potrafię mówić o sprawach tak swobodnie, że mogłoby to wprawić najbardziej wyuzdaną ulicznicę z Skyhawk w rumieniec z nowoodkrytej wstydliwości. Napisałem esej o Domu Dibelli, jak powinien uczony, analizując kult piękna i fizycznych obcowań, jak ktoś, kto studiuje płodozmian lub układ trawienny orka. Moi współpracownicy, którzy mieli tendencję do znaczących mrugań i śmieszków wytrzymywałem, choć nie bez trudu. Z tym wszystkim, co powiedziałem, czytelnik zrozumie, że gdy zdecydowałem się na studium języka nimf w celu przestudiowania ich charakteru i kultury, nie była to decyzja, jaką powziąłem przez wzgląd na lubieżność czy chuć. Uczeni historycznie zbywali temat nimf jako niewart badań, i to zbywanie przypisuję uprzedzeniom. Mnisi, z którymi omawiałem temat, krasomówczo i inteligentnie formowali zdania, które pokrótce mogą być przedstawione jako: „Nimfy wyglądają jak piękne, nagie kobiety, które przeskakują wkoło, nucąc tra-la-la i lubią uprawiać niewybredny seks. Co takiego mogłyby one rzec, co miałoby jakąkolwiek wagę?” Więc zmierzyłem się z najbardziej beznadziejnym z projektów, by badać i odkrywać gatunek nieprzebadany, potencjalnie będący satysfakcjonującym wyzwaniem. Jeśli podmiot był nieprzebadany, ponieważ społeczność naukowa uznała go za niewartego uwagi, potencjalnie satysfakcjonujące, ale zdecydowanie frustrujące wyzwanie. Jeśli spędziłbym miesiące na poważnym badaniu ich języka i kultury, spędzając dodatkowy czas w ich towarzystwie, a odkryłbym nic więcej jak dowód, że powszechne uprzedzenie jest w pełni uzasadnione, termin „pośmiewisko”, nie oddałby mi pełnej sprawiedliwości. Więc podekscytowany i nerwowy z powodów niezwiązanych z notorycznie rozwiązłym zachowaniem moich podmiotów, rozpocząłem badania, doszedłem do mistrzostwa w języku, melodycznej mowie, która brzmi jak dziki elf czy faeria, ale nie dzieli żadnego słownictwa z ich językami. Przebadałem tradycyjne podania i odkryłem, że są one po całości, niczym więcej niż pornografią i grubiańskimi spekulacjami. Następnie musiałem odnaleźć nimfę. Z mojej dobrze umiejscowionej lokacji w Cesarskim Mieście, odkryłem, iż najłatwiejszym sposobem jest wysłać wici po paru dobrze znanych świątyniach i gildiach oddanych nauce ze wszystkich prowincji. Nie wszystkie odpowiedzi były poważne z natury, ale jedna, ze Szkoły Julianosa w Wartowni pomogła mi należycie. Magistrowi Oitosowi i jego podwładnym, z miejsca przekazuje szczere podziękowania. Nimfy są nad wyraz nieśmiałymi stworzeniami, nieważne co bardziej obsceniczne historie mogły ci powiedzieć. Nikt z kim rozmawiałem, nie spotkał takiej, co szukała jego lub ją. Więc by rozmawiać z nimfą trzeba energii i cierpliwości. Z poszanowania dla jej prywatności, nie przekażę miejsca małej groty u wybrzeża Hammerfell, gdzie znalazłem nimfę. Zabrało mi to trzy miesiące cierpliwego czekania, pozostawiania podarków w miejscach, gdzie nimfa miała się znaleźć, zanim nimfa nie przestała rzucać się do ucieczki przy każdym moim podejściu. Pamiętam, że przyniosłem bukiet fioletowych i białych Tetii, spojrzała na nie, a potem na mnie i uśmiechnęła się. Efekt jej uśmiechu był prawdziwie magiczny, jestem przekonany. Jej ciało było, oczywiście, idealne: jej twarz gładka i pogodna, a jej włosy jak jedwabny płomień. Ale póki się nie uśmiechnęła, była piękna w abstrakcie, idealna figura spod ręki mistrza. Jej uśmiech sprawił, że pociągała i, tako, przerażała. „Dla ciebie,” powiedziałem, próbując mojego pierwszego wybąkania Nimfiego prawdziwej nimfie. Jej uśmiech, przerodził się w grymas, który przeszedł w chichot, a potem śmiech. Czytelnik niewątpliwie słyszał o srebrzystym śmiechu elfów. Śmiech nimf jest ziemisty i spontaniczny, i bardzo… sugestywny. „I co chcesz ode mnie w zamian, śmiertelniku?” spytała. „Jestem,” Nie ma, powinienem rzec, znanego słowa w Nimfim języku na uczonego, „Jestem mężczyzną, który lubi uczyć się rzeczy. Chciałbym nauczyć się rzeczy o tobie.” I tak zrobiłem. Nimfy są najmądrzejszymi, najcudowniejszymi stworzeniami Tamriel. Moja nimfa, jej imię to Avalea (słaba fonetyczna transkrypcja imienia, które brzmi bardziej jak wiatr wiejący przez małą szczelinę w pustej komnacie) i wie więcej o zachowaniu i rodzajach żyjących głęboko w puszczy stworzeń niż największy uczony leśny elf, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem. Nauczyła mnie rzeczy o kwiatach, duchach i stworzeniach tak prędkich i wstydliwych by nie mogły być kiedykolwiek widziane przez człowieka. Avalea nauczyła mnie jak poznać po raz pierwszy. Jak otworzyć umysł na wszystkie możliwości życia i jak użyć tej wiedzy, nie tylko, by trzymać ją w mym ścisłym umyśle jak hałdę smoka. Jeśli kiedykolwiek spotkasz nimfę, powiedz coś do niej. ---- Notatka edytora: pisarz Vondham Barres nie jest już dłużej uczonym w Cesarskim Uniwersytecie. Złożył ten manuskrypt i zniknął z cywilizowanego świata. Jego obecne miejsce przebywania jest nieznane. de:Gelehrten-Leitfaden für Nymphen en:A Scholar's Guide to Nymphs fr:Guide des Nymphes ru:Учебное пособие по нимфам Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki